


Hunt me down

by Micuko



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micuko/pseuds/Micuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was out of breath and out of energy and he was getting clumsier as he fled through the deep, thick forest. He stumbled once then twice but hardly faltered in his running for the creature chasing him was getting closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunt me down

Peter ran as fast as he could like somebody was chasing him. Well, somebody _was_. He could hear a distant howl behind him, far far away but he still ran, needing to get further away. The next howl was nearer and he sped up, breathing quickly as his heart hammered in his chest. It was painful to continue but he couldn't stop, his legs moving on automatically and he forced them to keep it up. Stopping was not an option.

He was out of breath and out of energy and he was getting clumsier as he fled through the deep, thick forest. He stumbled once then twice but hardly faltered in his running for the creature chasing him was getting closer. It was catching up to Peter and Peter could hear it. It distracted him for a single moment but it was enough to make him stumble on an exposed tree root causing him to fall to the ground, face first. He let out a pained whimper and tried to will his tired body off the ground when a growl stopped him. He gasped, ready to spring up again but then a heavy weight fell on top of him, keeping him pinned to the ground. Peter struggled even though he knew how pointless it was to try. The young boy groaned in pain when the creature sank its sharp teeth in his neck, keeping Peter still. Peter whined softly but obediently stayed unmoving. 

“O-okay, okay, you caught me” He admitted, panting.

The chase had left Peter breathless and exhausted and when the creature shifted back to its human form it was breathing heavily too as it lapped at Peter’s neck. Nuzzling and scenting came next, the Werewolf’s face nudging at Peter’s head lightly so he’d bare his neck more. Peter did so, sighing and relaxing as he was smelled and kissed, the pain of the bite ebbing away after every new kiss and caress. Once the werewolf was content, the teen was finally allowed to move and he turned around to face his attacker. Peter shifted on his back, grimacing a bit at how his waist was hurting but his grimace turned into a grin as he looked up at Felix's face. His lover had shifted back to his human form and he was as bare as a newborn, his blue eyes shining with happiness and fulfillment. Peter couldn't pass up the opportunity of getting his hands on his lover's naked body so of course he reached out and placed his palms on Felix's back, caressing the pale, smooth skin.

”Damn right I did. I caught myself a naughty mate.” The Were acknowledged smugly, voice light from the thrill of the chase. He loved hunting Peter and despite how disheveled and dirty Peter looked Felix could sense his excitement and hear his rapid heartbeat loud and clear. He could sense the enjoyment in his mate now that Peter was safely caged under him and it made the wolf in Felix purr. “Though it took me almost twenty minutes. You've gotten better at running away from me.”

Peter’s grin turned into a softer smile, pleased with himself, and he leaned up to claim Felix’s lips in a kiss. “And what are you planning to do with me now?” He asked, his lips brushing against his lover's ones as he spoke.

The Were smirked, nuzzled his face into Peter neck, and purred: ”Horrible, horrible things.”


End file.
